Alberto
Alberto is a male customer who first appeared in Papa's Burgeria. He is the male worker at the Papa's Freezeria. Flipdeck info: Hometown: Burgerburgh Loves: Bananas Hates: Dentist appointments Occupation: Freezeria Chef Alberto works during the summer at Papa's Freezeria on the beautiful beaches of Calypso Island. Being an avid football fan, he helped organized the island's first amateur Beach Soccer League. On the weekends, Alberto co-captains the Freezeria Swizzlers with his girlfriend, Penny. Although they haven't won many games, they still have a great time together. Appearance Alberto has dark brown hair with a signature red bandana. His shirt is yellow with green trim, and four green stars. His pants are red with no belt. His shoes are brown with green laces. Orders Papa's Burgeria * Bottom Bun * BBQ sauce * Onion * Medium Patty * Cheese * Medium Patty * Cheese * Tomato * Top Bun Papa's Taco Mia! * Hard * Pork * White Rice * Brown Rice * White Rice * Black Beans * Loco Mystery Sauce Papa's Freezeria * Small Chocolate Sundae with Strawberries * Regular Blend * Whipped Cream * Strawberry Topping * Banana * Cherry * Banana Papa's Pancakeria * 2 Pecan Waffles * Powdered Sugar * 3 Bananas * 3 Strawberries * Raspberries * Drink: Small Orange Juice with Ice Papa's Burgeria HD * Bottom Bun * BBQ Sauce * Onion Ring * Medium Patty * American Cheese * Medium Patty * Cheese * Tomato * Top Bun Papa's Wingeria * 4 Calypso Wings * 8 Celeries * Mango Chili Dip Papa's Hot Doggeria * Italian Sausage in a Chicago Bun * Chili * Sauerkraut * Sport Pepper * Tomato * Sport Pepper * Bacon * Drink and Popcorn: ** Medium Dr. Cherry ** Large Cinnamon Swirl Papa's Cupcakeria * Liner C * Vanilla Cake * Cupcake 1: ** Chocolate Frosting ** Strawberry Drizzle ** Chocolate Chips ** Candy Rocket (No other toppings on other holidays) ** White Chocolate Star (Cherry on other holidays) ** Candy Rocket (No other toppings on other holidays) * Cupcake 2: ** Pink Frosting ** Chocolate Drizzle ** Silver Star Sprinkles (Chocolate chips on other holidays) ** White Chocolate Star (No other toppings on other holidays) ** Festive Flag (Cherry on other holidays) ** White Chocolate Star (No other toppings on other holidays) Papa's Freezeria HD *Small Cup * Strawberries *Neapolitan Syrup *Regular Blend *Whipped Cream *Strawberry Topping *Nuts *Banana, Cherry, Banana Papa's Pastaria * Al-Dente Spaghetti * Pinneaple Pancetta (Creamy Alfredo Sauce in other holidays) * Grated Mozzarella * Lemon Herb (No other toppings in other holidays) * 6 Glazed Ham (Sausages in other holidays) * Cheesy Bread Papa's Freezeria To Go! *Medium Cup *Strawberries *Neapolitan Syrup *Regular Blend *Chocolate Mousse *Strawberry Topping *Nuts *Banana, Cherry, Banana Papa's Donuteria *Chocolate Star Donut (Ring in other holidays) **Chocolate Frosting **Strawberry Syrup **Crushed Peanuts *Regular Ring Donut **Strawberry Frosting **Cherrybomb Drizzle (None in other holidays) **Rainbow Sprinkles (None in Starlight Jubilee) **Crushed Peanuts (None in Starlight Jubliee) *Chocolate Star Donut with Jubilee Jelly (Round with Strawberry Jelly in other holidays) **Strawberry Frosting **Vanilla Drizzle **Blue Star Sprinkles (Chocolate Chips in other holidays) Papa's Wingeria HD *8 Calypso Wings *4 Celeries *Mango Chili Dip Ranks Burgeria Rank: 4 Taco Mia Rank: 37 Pancakeria Rank: 23 Wingeria Rank: 2 Hot Doggeria: 42 Cupcakeria: 33 Pastaria: 13 Wingeria HD: 3 Papa's Next Chefs (2011) In Papa's Next Chefs 2011, he was placed in the Pepperoni Division and surprised everybody by beating Roy by just 1 vote in the first round. However, in Round 2 he lost to Carlo Romano, who would eventually represent the Pepperoni Division. He could not run again in future tournaments because a rule was added stating that workers are not eligible (he works at the Freezeria). Unlockable Toppings with him *In Wingeria, he's unlocked with Calypso Sauce. *In Cupcakeria, he's unlocked with White Chocolate Star. *In Pastaria, he's unlocked with Foccacia and Glazed Ham. *In Donuteria, he's unlocked with Strawberry Icing. *In Wingeria HD, he's unlocked with Calypso Sauce Trivia *Alberto is the first chef not to make his debut in Papa Louie or Pizzeria. *In Papa's Burgeria, there is a glitch for him, whenever his eyes are closed, his eyes disappear (he have eyes, but only grey line), unlike the rest of the customers. Gallery File:Alberto_and_Penny.png|Alberto with Penny|link=Alberto and Penny. File:Alberto_2nd.png|King Alberto! File:Albertohno.JPG|Alberto in the Freezeria intro File:Cinnamonswirl.png|Alberto's order in Hotdoggeria File:200px-0,123,24,86-Alberto.png|Alberto's face File:Albertolisaedoardocliatallan.png|A freezeria. Alberto is the chef. File:Ninjoy'.jpg|Alberto serves a good order to Ninjoy File:Stickouttoung.png|Olga is not happy with the ice cream that Alberto made File:IHARTU.jpg|Fan art of Alberto and Penny File:Angberto.png|Alberto is not pleased. Alberto Perfect.png|Alberto getting a perfect order in Wingeria Angryalberto.jpg|Alberto does not like raw pancake Oh well Alberto.png|"Are you saying that i'm fat?" Papa's next chef 2011.jpg|Papa's next chef 2011 Perfect day.PNG thumb.png|This is my favourite day! Angry alberto.jpg|Alberto is not pleased. Alberto Perfect!.png|Perfect in Cupcakeria! This is very hard to do. Alberto gets Burgerzilla.jpg|Alberto will not be happy for a burgerzilla. Angry alberto and Penny.png|Alberto and Penny are angry! noiubn.png|Alberto without eyes... Creepy! Alberto panny.png|Alberto and Penny fan art Alberto 2.jpg|'Perfect' On Papa's Wingeria Papa's_Burgeria-Alberto_and_Penny.png|Penny and Alberto waiting for a burger Freezeria hd.png|The Freezeria HD logo. Alberto is on it Alberto is being pleased.png|Alberto has some below average chicken wings FreezeriaHDRita.jpg|Freezeria HD. It's hard to tell, but Alberto is the server. Perfect Breakfast for Alberto.png|Perfect pancakes for Alberto! Poor Alberto.png|Sad Alberto. Alberto in Papa's Pastaria.png|Alberto is unlocked in Pastaria Perfect Cupcakes for Alberto.png|Perfected cupcakes for Alberto! Perfect Pasta for Alberto.png|Perfect Pasta for Alberto during gondola 500! Perfect Pasta for Alberto 2.png|More perfect pasta, but it's Neptune's Feast. Perfect Pasta for Alberto 3.png|This time he's in the dining area, and it's New years. pizap.com13974826514531.jpg|Alberto's current girlfriend, Penny giving a gift to Papa Louie. Angry Alberto.jpg|Read this red note showdown.jpg|Alberto and Taylor have got the moves! Alberto.PNG|Alberto As Star Customer In Wingeria Alberto Ordering 1.jpg|Alberto ordering donuts Alberto Ordering 1.jpg|Alberto ordering donuts.... again 1530573_672971992765601_1748922607_n.jpg|alberto's donuts in papa's Donuteria bandicam 2014-06-18 14-07-59-812.jpg|Play Hard!! Perfectalberto.png|Perfect donuts for Alberto! Papa's Burgeria Alberto's Order.PNG|Alberto ordering a burger freezeria 4.png|Why did you do that, Penny?! alberto perfect 4.png|Perfect in Donuteria on New Years! The shortest one of the three.png|Alberto's height, Greg and Rudy are for scale. Screen shot 2014-09-02 at 19.38.19.png|Alberto and Willow are not happy. Screen shot 2014-09-04 at 15.36.12.png|Blurry Alberto Screen shot 2014-09-14 at 16.44.37.png|Alberto about to play pop dart BonVoyagePart1.jpg|Penny, Alberto, Papa, Cori and Timm G + S.jpg|Alberto and Gremmie are happy! Screen shot 2014-09-25 at 19.08.22.png|Alberto waiting behind Clover Screen shot 2014-09-25 at 19.08.27.png|It seems since the last picture, Clover is winning the game. Alberto doesn't want her to it seems. 2ND Alberto Papa's Cupcakeria.jpg|Yet more perfect cupcakes for Alberto. He's getting spoiled! Dancing Pastaria workers.jpg|Alberto hosting a dance party frame7.jpg|Alberto, Penny, and Radley in the PL3 comic (Donuteria) Alberto before star customer.png|Alberto as a non-star customer. 559816_161341794071231_290935599_n.jpg|Alberto's reading a Papa's Freezeria Working Guide 1186110_159892250882852_362914703_n.jpg|Alberto's new job in Freezeria. Clair Freezeria Perfect.png|Alberto serving Clair a perfect sundae in Freezeria captured.jpg|Alberto and Penny have been forced to make the dangerous SundaeSaurus creatures. Who will save them??! Alberto's Artwork.jpg|Alberto's Artwork Alberto Taco Mia Perfect.png|Alberto's perfect taco in Papa's Taco Mia! Valentine's Day - Alberto and Penny by magicmusic and PepperMintLeaf.png Alberto in Papa Louie 3: When Sundaes Attack!.jpeg|Alberto's outfits in Papa Louie 3 Alberto Papa's Pancakeria.jpg Poor Alberto 2.png|Alberto is not pleased with his donuts. Bandicam 2015-04-06 10-30-51-761.jpg|Alberto is good with his donuts. Alberto Cupcakeria Perfect.png|Alberto is enjoying his perfect cupcakes during Pirate Bash!!! Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Papa's Burgeria Debuts Category:Worker Category:Characters with flipdecks Category:A Characters